Maizi
Biographical Info Name: Maizi Age: 46 Gender: Female Species: Saiyan Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Height: 6'10" Weight: 250 lbs Birthplace: Planet Vegeta (Universe 88) Current Residence: Planet Maizi (Universe 88) Relatives: Raddah (Wife), Zephyr (Son), Okara (Mother), Dakado (Father), Bega (Brother) Affiliations: Planet Maizi (Space Pirate Crew) Occupation: Space Pirate Captain Appearance Maizi is a large Saiyan with a muscular build. She has short, black hair and dark colored eyes. She has rather sharp teeth, and they seem to increase in sharpness when in later forms. She often wears a blue top with dark pants, as her Saiyan armor was destroyed- though she does have some different outfits collected from other planets. She has a blue scouter that she is sometimes seen wearing. Maizi's ki is cloudy and blue, with white specks about, resembling stars. It's known to be explosive. Personality Maizi is quite a proud individual, so much so that she will not admit her own shortcomings- and will lie about mistakes in attempt to make them sound like they're not her fault. Being hedonistic, she pursues what she wants- power, revenge, food... However, Maizi empathizes for those who don't exactly meet the mold of society very strongly, as she knows the feeling. She was the only Saiyan she was aware of for many years- and the first fellow members of her race she ran into clashed heavily with her. She's a surprisingly affectionate individual toward friends and allies, but a fierce rival to her opponents. She's quite a ham, making awful puns and pulling dramatic poses in fights. Personality Type: ENFP History Maizi was born to an elite warrior and a saiyan of royal blood who were very proud of their infant- determining her to have a notable amount of potential from early on, which was the exact reason why Dakado and Okara were arraigned to be together in the first place. They decided to send her off to wipe a planet as soon as possible- not only to show off the child they were so proud of, but also to possibly try to quell the rising conflict between the Saiyan race and the Intergalactic Murderbrawl Organization via intimidation. However, Maizi never did get to see her home planet again. After completing her objectives left for her, she decided to follow the coordinates to go to where her homeworld should be... But there was nothing there. No sign of life. Her home planet was wiped off the starmaps. From then on, Maizi has been jumping from planet to planet, just wandering aimlessly, taking the occasional odd job, interacting with all sorts of different inhabitants. Sure, there was the occasional ship crash here and again... and again... and again... But Maizi didn't really mind much. The repairs were simple most of the time. However, her little mishap that caused her to land on earth wasn't so simple to fix. The crash utterly trashed her ship, causing her to be stranded on Earth until repairs were made. There she met interesting individuals- including fellow surviving Saiyans, like Jino and Rohi. Even after the ship was ready to go, she decided to stay just a bit longer. Unfortunately, her ideals didn't particularly match up with these heroes- so she decided to leave them. However, she ended up stumbling upon a secret society- one that promised her to help her accomplish her goal- to try to restore the Saiyan race to its former glory. She was given false memories of her parents during her first training session, as well as a scuffle with a certain badger-like alien- which managed to piss her off to make her go Super Saiyan. And so, she was sent back to the heroes, and has had quite a few fights with them, as ordered by the society to kill them. She almost succeeded a few times- though one of the incidents resulted in a child being brought into the organization. Umbris tried to hand the child off to Maizi to raise, but she was appalled at the idea and decided to leave the organization. Thus, Maizi headed to a now-desolate planet to live, which she called Planet Maizi. She decided that perhaps fitting into society at large just wasn't for her. So, she decided it might be a better idea to simply form a crew of space pirates. These space pirates came from all different races and walks of life- and Maizi felt like she could fit in with these guys. She tries her best to keep her crew happy. She even was able to reunite with her parents, and found the love of her life, a fellow Saiyan woman named Raddah, who she began a relationship with after a badly failed mission to invade Earth. Bega, her younger brother, was born a while after this failed mission. About eight years after the birth of Bega, there was a tournament held in which individuals from all over the universe would gather to fight. The space pirates were, perhaps surprisingly, invited. Maizi, perhaps with a bit of convincing from Raddah, entered the tournament with her and did surprisingly well. Unfortunately, she forfeited at the finals after a scuffle with the Earth Saiyans. Maizi remained in conflict with Earth for quite a while, and still isn't overtly fond of the planet, though she has bonded with a few of its residents- mainly Pastelle, Jino, and her nieces: Jina, Papri, and eventually Krita. Her ideals still don't particularly match up with the Earth-dwelling Saiyans, but she's at least able to tolerate them. That is, until Jina was killed by the newly resurrected Cryo's henchmen. This caused her to be a bit despondent toward the people of Earth for not wanting to go and fight back. Eventually, she went to fight Cryo on her own... And then she got vastly outnumbered and caught, forced to fight in Battlebrawl, which is a bloodsport invented by the newly rebuilt Intergalactic Murderbrawl Organization, hosted by none other than Cryo. She fought well in the games, but alas that didn't stop Cryo from trying to kill her using a brainwashed Potata. Maizi was able to fend off Potata, and soon went up against Cryo. With a little help from Jino, who had come along with the rescue party Raddah set up, Maizi killed Cryo. And there was much rejoicing. Except not really, because the planet was going to explode so evacuation was more important. Combat Information Unique Techniques Crossing the Beams- Dual finger-beams that close in on an opponent. Lower damage, higher accuracy. Celestial Slicer- A ki blast that sort of acts as a "wave". Extra accuracy, typically power-boosted. Astral Blitz- Up to two hundred little balls of ki are sent toward the enemy. They're small and inconspicuous, but they explode on contact. Fermi Burst- An explosive flurry of ki-boosted punches/kicks against an opponent. Often very flashy-looking. Equipment Scouter- Maizi repaired her scouter after it was destroyed by Umbris. She has had it since childhood. Forms Oozaru- Maizi still has her tail and will become a Great Ape when exposed to enough blutz waves. SSJ- This unlocked during some (slightly traumatic) training by the secret society. LSSJ- This unlocked upon her now ex-first mate holding her down in attempt to have her killed by fellow Saiyan survivors. LSSJ 4- This form was gained upon transforming into a legendary great ape at an intergalactic tournament. Weaknesses Maizi is rather easy to distract, making any fights in which she's outnumbered by opponents pretty easy to overtake as she switches from opponent to opponent. She also tends to stick to one tactic for quite a bit until she's absolutely sure it's not working out, making her somewhat predictable. She's also not very fast. Category:Saiyans Category:Females